A Dabble on Words
by Sugar-Laced-Lie
Summary: Short drabbles and stories inspired by a word engine. Meant to keep my writers block at bay, I hope you enjoy these little tibits of morsels and you R&R. Oh, and let me know which one is your favorite! Enjoy! My first crack pairing: BB/Silky/Star! WOOH!
1. Reveries of a Past Time

Short drabbles and stories that I plan to use for inspiration. I saw these done by other people and thought I should give it shot to see if I can draw out ideas for stories.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters related to the DC universe. This is a fan made fiction made for free entertainment purposes.

-------

**Take one...action!**

**01. Ruin**

Cold, dry air carressed her soft, pale skin as she gazed upon the desolate, lonely city. The sorceress hugged her shoulders, closing her eyes as she felt her knees give way to her weight and the feeling of dread and helplessness consumed her very soul. She stifled a sniffle, doing nothing to stop the onslaught of tears from spilling out of her forlorn eyes. Those sad, twinkling eyes holding deep, amethyst pools of fatastical magic that anybody could lose themselves in but now nobody could revel in, because...

She was the only survivor.

"Why do I have to do this alone?" Raven whispered, hoping that someone could hear her. During that time, she had lost it. She lost it all, including her powers.

"You're not alone..."

"Show yourself!" Raven's body stiffened as she looked around for the source of the sound. That voice...

"It's not the end." And that's when he appeared--the fabled sorcerer, Rorek, of ancient times. The empath's red-rimmed eyes widened with shock as she gazed upon his lithe figure walking almost majestically towards her. "I cannot explain how I came to be here, but I am here." The sorcerer extended a gloved hand towards Raven and she gladly took it with her own cold, damp one. "Now, let's go--your friends are waiting for you."

**02. Suspect**

Kid Flash pulled his knees up to his chest, a solemn look on his face as he gazed upon the sunset alone. In one hand, he held a perfumed note with pink, cursive writing on it holding within it a promise--no, a wish and a temptation.

"Jinx..." He whispered as he thought back to the precise moment when it all began...

_"You can't be an honorary Titan." Robin, his masked eyes clearly showing dissapointment, took the communicator from the girl before him. "Sorry."_

_"W-why the heck not!?" Jinx rudely shoved a finger at his chest. _

_"You've commited several crimes--the Justice League and the police are not willing to pardon you." Robin sighed, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "In fact, they gave us direct orders to place you under arrest."_

_"No, there must be a way around this!" Kid Flash pulled Jinx protectively beside him, his hand fiercely holding onto hers. Robin simply shook his head and lightly looked at the handcuffs in his hands, trying to decide what was the best thing to do. He clearly did not want to arrest her but he was also obligated as a hero and enforcer of the law to do what was dictated by the law._

_"Sorry, guys," Jinx smirked confidently, removing her hand from Kid Flash's grasp, she proceeded to cross her arms. She had a mischevious twinkle in her eye, "But my life wasn't meant to be spent behind bars."_

_"What..?" Both teenage boys looked at her with surprise, not realizing that the floor they were standing on suddenly broke through. Kid Flash and Robin crash landed into the common room of Titan's Tower, leaving Jinx just enough time to escape into the hallways and find her way into the garage where she proceeded to hex the security system until it allowed her access to one of the vehicles. By the time the Titans and Kid Flash arrived to the garage Jinx had already dissapeared. _

_"I'm going to go help-.."_

_"No, don't." Robin interrupted Kid Flash from making his declaration and placed his hand over his shoulder. "If you help her, you'll become a suspect. Not only will you be stripped from your hero status but you'll also be labeled an accomplice to her crimes if you hide her from the police." _

Kid Flash stopped thinking about that memory and finally read the short sentence held within his note:

_Hope to see you again sometime--being a vigilante isn't so bad!_

_Love,_

_Jinx_

**03. Ridiculous**

"Are you serious, dude!?" Beast Boy bit his lip and looked down the dark hallway with comical horror on his face.

Cyborg snorted in an attempt to stifle his laughter, "you chose dare! You HAVE to do it!"

"But what if she finds out!?" The green changeling stood up, trying to bravely face the dark hallway this time.

"Your problem, man!" Cyborg tried not keel over with laughter.

"Roooobin, this is clearly not allowed, right!?" Beast Boy turned to the boy wonder, and much to his dismay, he too was laughing alonside with Cyborg.

"No, but I'll make an exception this time." Robin wiped a tear of joy away from his mask.

Defeated, Beast Boy gulped, walking down the hallways of Titans Tower until he came upon the metal plating of a particular door. He shakingly opened the room and stumbled into the cold, dark room of Raven. Nobody was there, of course, since Starfire had somehow managed to convice the empath to join her on a trip to the mall of shopping to purchase lovely hair ornaments and to partake in the ever so special event of doing the "_girls night out"_.

Beast Boy entered the room and quickly looked around until found exactly what he was looking for: The drawer! He scampered over to the piece of furniture and opened the first one to only find an assortment of gems. No, not what he was looking for. He then opened the next which only had purple capes neatly folded into their place. The changeling's brows knit together in frustration as he pulled the next one underneath. Books. He began to panic as he opened the next, still not finding what he needed. It was only when he reached the bottom drawer when he finally found his prize--panties. A triumphant grin grew across Beast Boy's face as he grabbed a pair and made a mad dash towards the exit of the room.

"I have them!!" Beast Boy waved the pink undergarment decorated with cute bunnies like a victory flag. Both Robin and Cyborg stared at the teen with disbelief as they gazed upon the panties and then exploded into subsequent laughter followed by sudden and disturbing silence. Both male Titans then stared at Beast Boy fearfully, confusing the changeling very much. "What's wrong guys?"

"You have what?" Beast Boy froze and his eyes widened with fear as he heard a familiar monotone voice walk up behind him.

----

A/N: Well, that's it! I only felt like making three but it was a lot of fun! Some may be surprised that Terra wasn't in them but I guarantee you that she will be in future drabbles and short stories because I just love that gal! Anyway, please R&R and let me know if you like them so that I may keep on doing them! My favorite was Ridiculous as it reminded me of Final Fantasy 7 when Cloud steals a pair of orthopedic underwear from Tifa's drawer...hahah.


	2. Green Dream

A/N: This is my form of procrastination...Also, this entry is entirely about Beast Boy. :3 First three are definitely BBxT (and also my attempts at a true drabble) while the last one...is...uuuuuh...well...its pretty high. Its pretty damn high and also a short story. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think (does it suck, is it awesome or just okay?) and tell me your favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters belonging to the DC universe. This is a fan made fiction for free entertainment purposes only.

Warning: There's somewhat of a crack pairing found somewhere in this fic. You've been warned.

* * *

**Take two...action!**

**04. Dancer**

Beast Boy never really liked to go out late at night to party, dance and just live life in the present.

Until he met her.

"C'mon, Garr!" Terra gently tugged on Beast Boy's hand, both of them blushing as their palms met. "Dance with me?"

"For you?" Beast Boy grinned as he stared at the blond youth covered in strobe lights, black lights and a kaleidoscope of dazzling colors before him, his warm hand wrapping arounds hers. "Anything."

**05. Nude**

The changeling never thought about it until now.

In fact, it was downright embarrasing when he realized it.

"Psst, dude," Beast Boy elbowed Terra rather secretly, peering behind to make sure nobody was around. "I just realized something very, very important!"

"What is it Garr?" Terra blinked, confused at his sudden surreptitious behavior.

"Did you know Cy is always naked!?"

Terra's eyes widened, never realizing that their half-robot friend always pranced around without a single piece of fabric over his metallic body. The two teens stared at each in shock until the door behind them opened to reveal none other than Cyborg.

"What's up guys?" Cyborg waved as he walked into the kitchen. The only response he got was a couple of gasps and two pairs of blushing cheeks.

**06. Awkwardness**

Everybody could easily see that they were best friends.

Giggling at inside jokes, playing video games, listening to music, going out at night to party and dance.

What nobody could see, though, was that awkward silence, the blushing glances and loss of words that always persisted after their fingers touched.

**07. Oops**

Sure, Beast Boy wasn't the most graceful person in the world, but even this..THIS was beyond what he thought he could do. I mean...seriously. What the hell!?

"S-silky, man, are you okay!?" The changeling kneeled beside the seemingly squished animal, his trembling hands hovered over the lifeless body. "C'mon, Silky! You can't die on me like this!!!" Beast Boy cried out, running through a variety of ideas to fix this. "Okay, okay, calm down, B.B., you can fix this! Wait, I know, CPR!!!" The changeling then leaned over the maggot, placing his green lips over the creatures mouth.

"Beast...boy..?" A familiar voice walked up behind him, a voice of confusion painting his deep, manly voice.

"HUH?" The changeling turned to see Cyborg, his single human eye appeared to be deeply concerned for his green friend. "Cy!! Uuuuh, hi!?" Beast Boy then realized that he was caught kissing Silky, "GAH! Cyborg, it's TOTALLY NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Cyborg wasn't sure if he wanted to believe his friend until he turned to Silky. Upon closer inspection, he could clearly see that the maggot was dead, its insides squished out of him as it lay there motionless with a strong, deathly smell emanating from the disgusting thing. "You killed Silky!?"

"Yes. No! I mean--Eeer...maybe." Beast Boy's lower lip trembled and he hung his head low with guilt. "What am I going to tell Star!?"

"The truth." Cyborg crossed his arms, trying his best to give the changeling a look of dissapointment but he couldn't. He simply started laughing. "HAHAH! Dude, I don't even want to KNOW how this happened!"

"Duuuuuuude!?" Beast Boy began tugging at his hair, panic now settling in. "Seriously! You HAVE to help me!!"

"B.B.," Cyborg placed an arm over his friends shoulder, "Silky has officially kicked the bucket. There ain't no way I can revive that thing."

"But, what if you turned him into a cyber-maggot!?" Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the thought of his crazy new idea. "C'mon, if they turned you into a cyborg, why can't Silky!?"

Cyborg was taken aback by the idea, though it might be stupid enough to work. "Beast Boy...do you have any idea what you're suggesting?"

"YES! Do it, Cy! C'moooon, for me!?" The changeling begged.

"But Starfire is due to come back any minute!" Cyborg then proceeded to pick up the dead maggot from the floor, carefully examining it.

"No problem, I've got it covered!" When Cyborg turned to ask Beast Boy what he had meant, he nearly face palmed. On the floor, was a green version of Silky on the floor. "Do you SERIOUSLY think Star is going to fall for that!?" The maggot simply nodded, as if he was expecting Cyborg to come up with an excuse as to why Silky was green. "You have issues, man." Cyborg promplty went to his room, dropped the creature onto his work table then returned to the room where the fake Silky was at. Much to his surprise, Starfire already inside.

"Siiiiiilky!" Starfire lovingly cuddled the green fake, "Oh, have I missed you so!" She kissed the maggot version of Beast Boy and picked it up towards the ceiling so that she could lovingly gaze upon her favorite animal. "Silky, you look very strange..." Beast Boy panicked a little and he held his breathe as Starfire examined him more closely. "Did Beast Boy give you the dye job? Heehee," The Tamaran giggled, "you look adorable in green my pet!"

Beast Boy simply sighed a breathe of relief as Starfire stood up and hauled him off to her room. Cyborg simply stood near the entrance, astonished by the entire scene before he remembered his mission and ran back to his room. Shivers ran down his spine when he thought what Starfire could be doing to poor Beast Boy at this moment.

**End**


End file.
